csifandomcom-20200225-history
Bombshell
Bombshell is the fifth episode in season seven of . Synopsis Horatio intervenes when Julia is caught bouncing checks, then intervenes when Kyle fights with a neighbor. When the neighbor turns up dead, Horatio is faced with putting his son behind bars. Meanwhile, is the explosion at an upscale boutique a random act or was the victim targeted? Plot A 17 year old girl name Kim Walderman is murdered in a bomb explosion at a fashion boutique. It's revealed that the Kim was wearing the bomb, which was in the dress she was wearing. The owner of the boutique says that the dress Kim wore was not sold at the boutique. The team also learns that Kim and her friend, Amy, liked to shoplift. The CSI's find 5 Grand in Kim's Purse. They find 2 sets of prints: Kim's prints and the prints of a plastic surgeon named Dr. Langley, who was accused of sexual misconduct and was involved in a lawsuit. He says he met Kim when she came to him because she wanted a breast enlargement, but he refused because she is only 17 yrs. old. Ryan then finds a drop of blood on the dress, matching it to Stan Carlyle, who is a bomb maker. Eric and Ryan go to his place, but his roommate, Barry, says he's not here. Eric and Ryan then find stolen clothes in Stan's room. Eric tells Calleigh to go over to a store across from the crime scene. The owner says that a dress was stolen by someone with a baby carriage. Eric finds aluminum foil in the carriage, which would explain why the security system did not go off. Eric an d Calleigh find out that Kim's friend, Amy, stole the dress for Kim, who was giving it to someone. Ryan then finds out that Barry is really Stan Carlyle. Stan had gotten 1st Degree Burns from making bombs, and Dr. Langley gave him a face. He had hire Stan to make a bomb for him. Calleigh then goes to Dr, Langley's office and shows him a picture of him and his daughter. His daughter was wearing the dress that Amy stole, which she gave to Kim, then Kim gave to Dr. Langley. He then says that Kim was stealing for him. He said Kim, like other teens, got greedy. He had scheduled her breast enlargement in three weeks, but she said that's not the deal anymore. She wanted the big money because Langley did not give her enough money. He then called in a favor to shut Kim up, permanently. He hired Stan to make a bomb for him. Calleigh arrests him. Meanwhile, Horatio learns that Julia is having money problems. She can't trust Leonard McBride in watching her money. H also learns that Julia is off her bipolar medication. He offers her help, but she refuses. H also breaks up a fight between Kyle and a neighbor named Bryce. Bryce is then found dead in Julia's driveway, hit by her car. Julia then says that Bryce was stealing her medication. Kyle was just trying to protect her. H then finds out that Leonard had stolen Julia's car and hit Bryce, who came out of nowhere. The episode ends with Horatio kissing Julia on the head. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Elizabeth Berkley as Julia Winston * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Samantha Quan as Jane Bartlett * Sarah Butler as Kim Walderman * Ashley Benson as Amy Beck * Dan Bucatinsky as Oscar Serino * Jolene Blalock as Feratelli Porter * Larry Poindexter as Leonard McBride * Derek Webster as Dr. Langley * Chad Allen as Barry/Stan Carlyle * Schuyler Yancey as Officer Drass * Melissa Dixon as Female Detective * Cara Quici as Beach Babe See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes